Kotoamatsukami
|image=Kotoamatsukami.png |kanji=別天神 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Kotoamatsukami |literal english=Distinguished Heavenly Gods |english tv=Koto Amatsukami |viz manga=Chapter #459 |game names=Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Impact |jutsu classification=Kekkei Genkai~Mangekyō Sharingan, Genjutsu, Dōjutsu |jutsu type=Yin Release |jutsu class type=Supplementary |users=Shisui Uchiha, Kama Uchiha, Danzō Shimura (ChidoriSpark27), Danzō Shimura, Shisui Uchiha (Waterkai), Sarada Uchiha (Kai) |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game }} Kotoamatsukami is a dōjutsu that casts a powerful yet subtle mind-controlling genjutsu on the target Overview The technique allows the user to enter the mind of any individual within their field of view, and manipulate them by giving them false experiences, making it seem as if they were doing things of their own free will. It is regarded as a genjutsu of the highest calibre, due to the victim being entirely unaware that they are being manipulated. As a testament to its power it was strong enough to even negate 's control over a reincarnated , despite the former's binding being considered near-absolute. Itachi Uchiha noted that after this technique was used, the dōjutsu would require around a decade before it can use this technique again, but this period can be drastically reduced through the possession of 's cells, as observed by 's use. However, despite the additional granted by Hashirama's cells, it is noted that this technique still can't be used multiple times in a single day. Noted as 's ultimate technique, it was highly coveted by Danzō, who later stole Shisui's right eye and had it implanted into his own right eye-socket to gain access to this dōjutsu. Later, Shisui entrusted his remaining eye to Itachi, who implanted it into the eye-socket of . This crow was later forcibly stored inside and rigged to emerge only in response to confronting Itachi's Mangekyō Sharingan. Upon activation, Itachi rigged the eye itself so that the genjutsu would give the order "protect " to whomever was affected by it. Itachi intended for this to be used on his , in the eventuality that he turned against the village and assumed that he would have transplanted his eyes in order to obtain an Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan by then. The technique was instead used on Itachi himself, after being reincarnated and inadvertently using his Mangekyō Sharingan when encountering Naruto during the . Influence The are a group of five Shintō gods that appeared at the beginning of the universe. When the Heavens and Earth were created, three of these gods came down from the as so-called 'single gods' (独神, hitorigami): gods that did not appear as a husband-wife duo. These three gods are called the 'Three Gods of Creation' (造化の三神, Zōka no Sanshin) and where: 1. Ame-no-Minakanushi-no-Kami (天之御中主神), the supreme god. 2. Takamimusuhi-no-Kami (高御産巣日神), the god of conquest and rule. 3. Kamimusuhi-no-Kami (神産巣日神), the god of birth. After them, when the land was formed and sea was rising to the surface, two more gods appeared: 1. Umashiashikabihikoji-no-Kami (宇摩志阿斯訶備比古遅神) 2. Ame-no-Tokotachi-no-Kami (天之常立神) These five gods have a special place among the Heavenly Gods (天津神, Amatsukami), hence their name: Distinguished Heavenly Gods (別天津神, Kotoamatsukami). After them came the 'Seven Generations of the Age of Gods' (神世七代, Kamiyo Nanayo), the last of which were Izanagi and Izanami, who were responsible for creating the Japanese archipelago. Trivia * Unlike a number of other Sharingan related techniques, this ability seemingly doesn't require direct eye contact, as Danzō never removed the bandages that hid it from view. * The Fifth Mizukage commented that she couldn't help but conclude that there was a connection between this technique and the power that controlled Yagura, the Fourth Mizukage. * With Danzō crushing the eye he took from Shisui and Itachi burning the remaining one along with one of his crows, this technique may have become lost forever as no other Uchiha was known to acquired it after awakening the Mangekyō Sharingan.